wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Labatory: Book 1, The Captured Dragon
Summary Palm, a tribrid born with a unusual blood type, and who is a Sand/Leaf/Sea hybrid, finds it facinating a new dragon has arrived. (Stargazer POV aswell) Prolauge "Oh why did she do that? Nothing was wronge about her, was there?" Waterspout asked, his sky blue scales glimmered more because of his locket. "She didnt need to commit suicide. But, my cousin did anyway. lets just move on..." Firefly said to him, as a familiar body with orange eyes glimmering, grey scales ontop of him, as his very dark blue scales shimmered above his white underelly. SoulCrusher, Firefly guessed, scince it had been awhile. Nightscar's tropical-punch eye and teal eye glimmered in the moonlight, as her grey scales and pitch black scales shined deeply in the moonlight, with her white underbelly and pine green swirls and spirals on her. "Mother abandon me, and took my brother. But i have the slightest vision she is still alive, but she got captured during a storm, and my brothr got seperated and got to Pantala." Nightscar said, tucking herself under Soulcrusher's wing. "No! I dont want your fake visions, because she killed herself! Stargazer, your mother, died because she wanted to!" Firefly scolded Nightscar, as the 1/8 RainWing's small fangs bared at Firefly. "Stick!" SoulCrusher yelled as the others stared at him. "Find Stargazer, and when you return, scetch and write wat happened to her!" SoulCrusher said his last words, before flying towards The Lost City of Night with Nightscar. Oh how perfect... my brother Loki is problaby dead, like my mother. ''Nightscar spat in her mind, as she landed on her father's back. Chapter 1; Part one; The Labatory Palm, for her whole life lived at The Labatory. As she threw her opposing attacker to the wall, her barbed tail twitched, her leaf shaped wings opened, and she flashed her scales and distracted Stormy, who was a un-natrual dark purple MudWing. Large dragons outside were taking notes, as a dark grey SilkWing with pale blue freckles and specs scattered around his body and normal grey dapples on his wings scattered, as a mostly burnt cookie colored SandWing with a pure golden fril and peach colored dapples glimmered in the lab's light radiating. palm quickly snarled at them, and continued attacking Stormy, who was breathing fire at the glass and trying to kill the scientists. Palm threw Stormy to the ground, and clawed at her neck. "CUT!" Greyscales said through a speaker, as his dark grey scales and pale blue freckles was seen through a thick glass wall, like the arena was a large rectangle of metal and almost fully glass that was dragonproof. Crisp, the burnt cookie, peach and natrual/pure gold SandWing twitched her tail in delight as she seen greyscales lie they liked each other. Palm exited out as Storm was being dragged to her cell. ''Why does this place have a tiny healing center and it only heals guards and scientists... ''Palm thought to herself, as she walked to a cell labeled "Level 10". Chapter 2 One of the animus dragons, known as the "Leaders in the lab was in her cell, looking at a HiveWing plushie that was bold blue, with while stripes, the underbelly being a mint green, and the scales bordering the top scales and underbelly scales were a neon light blue. The plush had dark indigo curved horns, and the button eyes were deep blue. "Leader Vanilla!" A scientist, Greyscales, the same dark grey with pale blue specs from earlier was there, and slightly dipped his head towards the animus dragon, who had the same athourity as the head scientist and the head guard. "Scientist Greyscales. I, am a new Leader due to my animus abilities in the A.T.G! And i have the same athourity as the head guard, head scientist and the founder right?" Vanilla asked. Greyscales nodded. "Why do you have a doll?" Greyscales looked at the off-colored HiveWing plushie. It was a limited time plush my mother bought when i was little. it is special to me. And i want to make it living. " Vanilla said, walking out of the cell where the greyscales and her met. Palm flew, knowing that Greyscales was going to hurt Palm like he always did. "COME HERE!!!" Greyscales yelled at her, as she came over, and knew he was going to give her a weekly beating. ''Whhhaaaack! Twick! Chapter 3 Palm laid down slightly rubbing her back where she was beated, every week. As she began to doze off, she heard someone call her name. ''is that the new leader leader Vanilla? Better go before i get enchanted to a rock. ''Palm thought to herself, as she got up, and trotted. She heard Greyscales openthe door for her, but then, he closed it. "Get out! NOW!!!" Grey scolded her, as he knew he was tourmenting her. She backed up, as Palm noticed he finally had the door unlocked, and percked her ears up, listining to what Greyscales was saying. "Oh. Palm wants to dis-obay ''MY ''orders! As long as she is eliminated, we will be safe!" the dark grey SilkWing stated. Palm pushed all her energy and busted the door open. Palm quickly ran towards them. "Get in there!" Crisp yelled as her burnt cookie scales with peach and tan dapples with her natrual gold frill was stunning and boldest because of her unusual SandWing colors. As Vanilla came in with the same blue and white HiveWing doll, she set it down as the other animus came in, and the guards rushed in to "contain the subjects". The scientists had nothing to do with this, scince Animus Testing grounds is a different thing from The Labatory, so no, they understand its just animus magic. Vanilla began to take breaths, about to make her first ever enchantment, Palm guessed. "I enchant this doll to become living!" Chapter 4 The HiveWing plushie was no longer a plushie. Really, it was a bold blue HiveWing with wite stripes, dark indigo horns and spikes, mint green underbelly, and a neon light blue scales that border underbelly scales to top scales. "Greetings, Lapis." Vanilla said. Lapis flared her 4 clear with black visible and thick veins through the wings, and slightly flapped them. Lapis percked her wings back and jolted her neck and head back when Vanilla came foward. She had a small scar on the tail, as Palm remembered there was a few stitches on the tail before. "IN YOUR CELL SUBJECTS!!! YOU MAY NOT LEAVE THEM UNTIL 2 OF OUR SCIENTISTS RETURN FOR A SEARCH FOR A NEW SUBJECT!!!" A booming and loud oice yelled through the speaker, as Palm quickly flares her green leaf shape wings, her peach/tan scales had a slight blue tint from her light up scales, and she quickly entered the "Level 10" cell. She went to a bed, knowing there was a bad storm, and she dozed off. Chapter 5 She woke up to muffled screaming and yelling in her cell. ''What the heck? ''Palm thought, seeing a pitch black NightWing, with diamond 'tear" drops, a blue and pink colored eye, star patterns underneath her wings, and 2 straight horns, as that 6 year old dragonet hissed at them, lunging as she attacked them. ''Seems the most feircest, possibly smartest and strongest of all subjcts! ''Palm thought admiring this brave dragon. The scientist pulled out a long spear that was radiating and sparking at the tip. They tried to poke it at the NightWing as it dodged ''She is predicting their moves... ''soon, Greyscales and Crisp werent the only ones fighting the NightWing. The strongest scientist who was good at fighting, came and gasped it by the neck. Palm noticed what it was doing with its tail - - - some sort of signal. The dragon whipped them with her tail, flashed her starry wings, and clanked onto the 3rd scientist's neck, making it bleed, the full NightWing dragonet extended 2 large fangs like a RainWing's, and spat venom onto the neck, as Palm watched her kill the scientist. The pitch black dragon waled over to Palm. "Hi. Im Princess Stargazer Why am i even here? I can problaby just- Oh no..." Stargazer said, shuttering. "What is wrong? Im Palm by the way!" Palm said to Stargazer. "I have a son that i took to find my way to Pantala, and we got seperated in a storm." Chapter 6 Stargazer and Palm sat in the cell. Palm was courios about what her new NightWing friend Stargazer was thinking about. "Oh yeah. Are you a pureblood NightWing? How di you spit that venom?" Palm asked Stargazer, as she looked at Palm. "Im not a pureblood. The only RainWing i get is the venom. Im 1/4 RainWing." Stargazer replied to Palm's question. "Let all subjects come to the arena! We shall battle with 2 new subjects!" Greyscales beemed through the speaker. "We better go..." Palm said, guiding Stargazer. ''Oh. I hope that "Lapis" HiveWing doesnt get hurt. I dont want my new friend either. ''Palm said to herself. As they came out of the cell, Palm noticed Stormy was limping. "Stomy! Are you ok?" Palm asked the mutated dark purple MudWing. "No thanks to you... !!" Stormy said. "Im going to kill your little friend." she said, as Stargazer growled, and soon attacked Stormy. As the 2 dragons were fighting, Palm felt like she was going to harm them i fthey didnt stop. "Stop! Or we wil lget in trouble!" Palm said, as Stormy and Stargazer stopped. "Here we are. The arena." Palm said, as they took a left, then a right. Chapter 7 They entered the arena, as a SkyWing sat with a lab coat and a badge that said "Head Scientist Lab 613 Tropical Island" as he spoke loud and clear through a microphone: "We will make Stargazer and lapis fight today!" He said as he orders two gards to drag them in. Palm felt sorry for the blue and white HiveWing and the 3/4 NightWing who's neck was getting claws being sinked into them. Lapis and Stormy were in the "sections" of the arena. "FIGHT!" The Head Scientist yelled to them as the barriers let down. Stormy and Lapis charged at each other and lunged towards each other as Stormy flied as Lapis followed. Stormy turned around ramming her head into Lapis's stomach as she twisted her tail at the same time. Lapis could not do anything, as Stargazer watched un-amused. Palm could tell Stargazer was thinking about home. Stormy slit her throat open with razor sharp claws and soon Lapis was rushed to the ER. Chapter 8 Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content